Sarah
by kindakukukat
Summary: A little snippet of a something that is starting to evolve into more of a thing. "What can you do?" she shrugged light-heartedly, "First love is tough to shake."
1. Pillow Talk

A little snippet of a something that could turn into a thing should anyone really want it to be a thing.

Pumpkin.

* * *

Sarah growled as she rolled over on her pink bed. Burying her face in her white lace pillow and clutching fervently at the sides, the redhead let out a scream. A genuine "Sarah scream" if there ever was one, or at least it would be if she wasn't trying to muffle it with her frilly pillow.

Now why was Sarah, of all people _Sarah_, screaming into her pillow like a normal teenage girl when she was obviously far from normal?

She was in love.

She was in love with one of her loser older brother's loser friends. Not to mention, it wasn't even the nice loser who'd either let her down gently or date her out of pity... and fear... mostly fear.

**No.** She was in love with the jackass who wouldn't just tear her surprisingly fragile heart to pieces but would also mock her constantly, brag to everyone, and publicly humiliate her!

Goddammit.

How did she even fall in love with this dweeb? It's not like he had a single redeeming quality.

He wasn't smart, tall, good-looking (Well... by normal teenage girl standards. Sarah was actually quite fond of his unique features), athletic, compassionate, loyal, kind, rich, generous, or anything that makes anyone a good boyfriend.

No, Eddy is a greedy, selfish, obnoxious,rude, conceited, attention-craving, sarcastic pig.

Oh, and he hated her.

If he hadn't grown to despise her very existence as a child with her constant abuse he surely hated her after what he did today.

Yup, today she had, without a doubt, sealed her fate. Her future was now Eddy-less and there was no way to change that.

_This. This_ was why Sarah was screaming into a pillow.

Maybe she was overreacting... Maybe it wasn't impossible to achieve her fantasy future. After all it's not like she killed him or something. She isn't that messed up.

All she did was ruin any chance he had with the girl of his dreams. For the record, the dream girl wasn't Nazz. That blonde bombshell's ship had sailed long ago flying the flag of a certain sockhead. The cheerleader has already decided on all the names of their future children.

This new dream girl was a bottle-blonde, conniving bitch by the nae of... wait for it... Sara.

**Sara**. Yeah.

Apparently Fate really didn't like Sarah. First she falls in love with a boy she tortured throughout childhood then _he_ falls in love with a girl with her name. Not to mention the age difference. No sane nineteen year old would date a fourteen year old. Especially if that fourteen year old was his best friend's younger sister.

* * *

Yeah, just something I wrote to get the creative juices flowing. I could take it farther if people want it to go on, but I'm cool with leaving it as is.


	2. Won't Let This Go

I was sitting around trying to get over a stomach bug when inspiration hit me. It has been a while but Sarah is making a come back. I don't know how far this will develop so don't try to get your hopes up too high.

Don't own what I don't own.

Pumpkin.

* * *

Red-heads were the bane of his existence. The flame-headed harpies haunted his every waking moment. No matter where he went there was always one of those shrieking banshees suddenly ruining his schemes, his fun, and his life.

It was part of the reason his ideal girl had been Sara, with her product-heavy blonde hair and spray-tanned skin. She was both the hot teen in a magazine and the opposite of the naturally pale copper-heads. A cheerleader and a socialite, the blonde was admittedly far beyond his social standing. Eddy knew he would have to be crafty to deem himself worthy to the fashionista.

After consulting with his brainiac friend attending Yale, Edd, the college student constructed the largest scam he'd managed in a while with the biggest pay-off the boy could've hoped for: a rocket-powered elevator straight to the top of the social ladder and, with any luck, Sara's heart. It was a masterpiece, it should've been perfect.

He did everything right.

And then a red-headed harpie arrived on the scene and tore everything to shreds.

He put up with a hell of a lot of torment so you'd think he'd get a break from that karm-whatever Double D liked to talk about.

Pounding his fist on the wall he was slouched against, Eddy growled. All that effort had been wasted. The three years he'd spent meticulously observing, plotting, and acting were nothing more than a pathetic joke now. Sara would never speak to him again, unless of course she was going to drag him through more mud and dump an ocean's worth of salt on his wounds. Not that the college student even cared anymore, the bitch had shed her false skin in front of him that time and he liked her false skin. Eddy knew it was a facade the entire time and he liked her ability to constantly keep it up, but Sara dropped the ball. The blonde wasn't worth the trouble after all; that in itself was salt in his wounds enough.

Eddy was far from a saint so there were no moral objections in his mind when the idea first strayed into his thoughts. Revenge was always an option.

Sara was shallower than the money-grubbing maniac himself. He had learned at least that much during his failed scheme. Naturally the blonde didn't have any actual principles to stop her from changing her mind about the teen. All he had to do was make everyone else change their mind first and the cheerleader would follow like the little sheep she was.

It was surprising simple. All he had to do was become better than Sara- the best, Eddy had to become the best. Like a slimy weasel, the real life barbie would try to wiggle her way back into his good graces and there, at the moment when the most people are watching, that was when the new social king would tear down that pathetic bitch and make her regret the time she'd made him waste on her. Sara would regret everything.

The man smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. Peach Creek Community College was going to be turned on it's head.

* * *

Sarah sighed as her older brother waltzed in through the front door. He was still living at home in spite of being a professional wrestler while somehow managing to also have a part-time job with some comic company. Ed had plenty of cash and even more reason to move out, why he bothered to stick around was a mystery to her.

"Hello baby sister!" His cheerful voice rang loud in the room. The red-head simply scoffed at the grown man. "It is good to see you too."

The tall and muscular athlete blundered his way to a chair in the living room. His happy chuckles could be heard under his breath as he got cozy in a posh lavender chair.

"Just so you know, Eddy is coming over later for… um… what was it?"

Sarah couldn't breathe. It was only yesterday everything went down. A knock on the door made her jump and accidentally lodged her heart in her throat.

"Sarah!" The feminine voice from the other side of the door relaxed the girl, her larynx letting her heart drop back into place. Ed, on the other hand, had tensed up with a frightened look on his face. His teeth dug into battle-worn lip as his eyes darted from left to right. How could the teen not answer the door with such a high potential for brotherly torment.

He had darted from the chair to some dark corner in the basement well before she was halfway to the door. There were visible sweat stains left on the chair he'd been sitting in. Disgusting.

Opening the door revealed a young woman with thin golden blonde hair pulled into an intricate bun with a colorful and large flower woven into her hair. Her clothes were cute, seeming to favor polkadotted patterns, and if one looked close enough they'd realize they were home-sewn. The girl radiated a homely, vaguely hipster aura that made it easy to be around her. She smiled wide, revealing her two slightly larger front teeth.

"May!" Sarah sang happily; she was glad to see her older friend. "Come in, please." The sweet blonde followed her into the living room. May's eyes landed on the noticeably wet, sweat stained chair Ed had been in only moments before. Her eyes lingered on the dark spots. So many emotions swirled in her signature Kanker brown orbs. Aside from freckles, brown eyes were the only feature all three sisters had in common.

"Heard me coming, huh?" She asked, looking away as she took a seat in another chair.

"You need to get over that buffoon," the teen spat nonchalantly, "I mean, you deserve so much better than… him."

May simply smiled, pain was evident in her eyes. "What can you do?" she shrugged light-heartedly, "First love is tough to shake."

The red-head scoffed, "Mine was on the Yale-bound sockhead and I got over that pretty easy." May laughed.

"No," the gentle shake of the blonde's head was the only thing that kept Sarah from knocking her friend's lights out, "that was your first crush. First love is a whole other matter." The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well if that is the case then I can say for certain that I haven't had a first love yet." Her voice came out surprisingly bitter. The young woman just laughed some more.

"Dont even try, Sarah. We both know you've not only had your first love but you're still in the thick of it." May was walking the line between life and death.

"I hate it."


	3. Phoning Sockhead

I'm a stupid person who is writing approximately fifteen different fanfictions at once, not even half of which have I posted to the interwebs yet. I write according to mood and what holds my interest at the time because the fics vary quite heavily in a large number of aspects: some are dark and introspective, others are very energetic and suspenseful, and some are quirky and humorous. It makes it so I can always write something, just not necessarily what should be written. So that is why I take forever.

Good news guys, I was in a Sarah mood so I wrote some Sarah. Here you go.

I don't own that which has been copyrighted.

Pumpkin.

* * *

There had never been a more awkward moment in her life. In the small entryway of Sarah's home were four people: May, Ed, Eddy, and herself. It'd been a chaotic scramble that lead to the overwhelming tension she stood in the thick of.

The girls had been chatting in the living room about a few arbitrary subjects when the door rang. By this time the red-head had forgotten that Eddy was to arrive at the house so she approached the door entirely nonchalant. Ed had apparently been hiding around the corner, out of sight of May, in order to welcome his friend to his home. Naturally the doofus managed to accidentally tackle his younger sister as she began to open the door. Sarah crashed loudly to the floor as the door swung open by itself and Ed scrambled backwards in apology. May was drawn to the noise to see if anyone needed help and Eddy stepped through the threshold to see the two siblings on the ground and a blonde Kanker coming from around the corner.

Sarah's eyes were shut tight as she rubbed a forming bruise on her shoulder. "Thanks a ton, you idiot," she growled while still not looking up, "I thought I hadn't met my 'get tackled' quota today, but now I'm sure it's definitely been completed." When Ed said nothing in return, the red-head opened her eyes to glare and make more biting remarks only to see a large hand being offered to her.

Eddy.

The young teen completely blanched at the situation. She had no idea how to handle this. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if he were to judo flip her over his shoulder the moment he accepted her help; she probably deserved it. Yet she couldn't not take the opportunity to, even if briefly, hold his hand. Her green eyes finally moved up to meet his dark ones.

"Hey twerp," His low post-puberty voice sent a shiver down her spine, "You getting off the ground or what?"

Nothing had changed. He was still Eddy and, to him, she was still just his buddy's bitchy little sister. It was worse than being friend-zoned. She was friend's-little-sister-zoned and apparently even ruining his perfect relationship wasn't going to move her from that spot. Sarah felt relieved and yet defeated.

"Always so short-sighted, Eddy." She teased while accepting his hand up, "Why can't you be more patient." There was a spark in the college student's eyes at that comment and the red-head momentarily felt very afraid, as though she had made eye contact with a grizzly bear alone in the woods. However after that moment everything settled back into awkward tension, now mostly being supplied by the wrestler and the blonde who appeared paralyzed and mute.

The shorter male coughed loudly and, just as a master manipulator could, began to diffuse the situation. "May, its been a while since I last saw you, what are you doing now?" May looked at her conversator and Ed took that chance to make a hasty retreat to behind a nearby wall, lingering to wait for Eddy and possibly even satisfy and twinge of curiosity at his former pursuer's current life.

"Ah, well," she mumbled as she played with a loose strand of blonde hair, "I'm currently working as a hairdresser at a salon downtown. Nothing fancy, but I really enjoy it." The college student smiled politely and engaged in civil conversation with the blonde even as he was slowly backing away to regroup with his hiding friend. Somehow he managed to make it seem entirely natural, eventually leaving before the girls even realized it.

"How does he do that?" Sarah wondered aloud, staring at the blank space he'd been occupying only moments ago. May laughed and recalled the time Eddy had convinced the entire block for a week that he had been diagnosed with cancer, making him the most beloved kid of the Cul-de-Sac for a brief period of time.

"That is his talent," the blonde replied, "Its what made the Eds such a great team. Double D's brains, Ed's brawn, and Eddy's social abilities that held the three of them together through the thick of it. No one else would've been able to make two complete opposites, Ed and Double D, not only function well together but become and stay best friends."

The red-head hummed in contemplation.

Why did this of all things make him attractive to her?

* * *

"Pull out the laptop, Lumpy!" Eddy commanded as he moved Ed's dirtied furniture into an ideal position, "Sockhead is waiting for us on Skype!"

"Oh yeah!" Ed laughed as he began to dig in a pile of t-shirts that seemed to have melded together with sweat, grease, and other liquids Eddy didn't want to think about. The wrestler managed to pull a sleek macbook from the mass with a wet 'schlick'. Setting it in front of the two chairs his friend had oriented in the middle of the room, the taller man pulled up Skype and made the call.

"Salutations!" called a chipper, static-infused voice from the speaker as Double D's face flickered to life on the screen. The frame rate was low, making their Yale student friend look like a bad home movie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Sockhead," The self-proclaimed leader rushed along, " Lets get down to business."

"I must admit, I am quite curious as to why you've called this impromptu meeting." The so-called Sockhead answered back.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Ed laughed happily before pausing, "What are we doing again?"

"We," Eddy paused as a wicked grin grew on his face, "are orchestrating my come back." His companions stared on as he launched into the premise of their latest scheme. "I am going to stand at the very top of the social ladder. And you're both going to help me do it."

"Well Eddy," Double D spoke as he disappeared off screen for a moment with a large book in his hands, "I've been taking a sociology and psychology course on the side and I think I've encountered a few things that'll help." The social manipulator of the group laced his fingers together and leaned forward gently.

"I'm listening."


End file.
